


cold as the blood

by twilightscribe



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q fixes Bond's tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold as the blood

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 137 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave an “ **Zip Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [ _this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For an anon and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

"Your tie is crooked," Q said with barely a glance up from his screen and the lines of code on it.

The corner of Bond's mouth quirked upwards, "Well, why don't you do something about it?"

Q looked at him, like he was a particularly simple bit of code. But he let out a sigh and pushed away from his desk, "Come here."

Fixing the tie was simple enough. Q smoothed it out and then the lapels of Bond's jacket, he glanced up, not missing the amusement there. He rolled his eyes, but found that he couldn't turn away due to the hands on his waist.

"I have work to do, double-oh-seven, and you have a briefing in ten minutes." He dropped his voice and added, "Later."

Bond smiled, then, and leaned in to kiss Q quickly, "I look forward to it."

**FIN.**


End file.
